Juego de Pocky's
by Kido Evans
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic ojala les guste n.n
1. Juego de Pocky s

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, asi que sabran que soy nueva.**_

_**La pareja es de Seto y Mary (kagerou Project).**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (Algun dia! Algún dia! TT-TT) le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño °Jin°3 **_

Era una tarde calurosa, "casi" todos habían salido: Kano había invitado a Kido a tomar un helado, Momo y Hibiya habían ido al parque de diversiones, Konoha fue al centro comercial a comer con Ene y Shintaro. A excepción de Mary y Seto que se habían quedado a cuidar la guarida.

Seto estaba viendo un programa de T.V que le pareció interesante a Mary y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¿Oye, Seto? -Dijo la chica de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué pasa Mary? -Dijo Seto, con una sonrisa de despreocupación en la cara.

-¿Hay comida? Tengo hambre mucha hambre! –Dijo la chica con un puchero de niña pequeña.

-Ammm… Ire a ver si hay algo de comer por ahí. –Dijo con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Siii! –Grito la chica con mucho entusiasmo.

Han pasado más de 3 minutos desde que Seto se puso a buscar y lo único que encontró fue una caja de Pocky's de sabor chocolate.

-Mary… lo único que encontré fue esto jejeje.

-¿Pocky's…? Yei…! –Dijo Mary completamente feliz.

Seto asintió y se fue a sentar al sillón alado de Mary para poder ver el programa de T.V que trataba sobre caidas y golpes graciosos, que hacia que a Mary le doliera el estomago de tanto reir igual que a Seto.

Luego de unos minutos después de reir, a Seto le había pasado dos veces tocar la mano de Mary por accidente ya que a los dos se les ocurria tomar el dulce al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que ellos mismos se sonrojaran y desviaran la vista a otro lado…


	2. Juego de Pocky's 2

_**Hola, esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic .**_

_**La pareja es Seto x Mary, si no te gusta no lo leas.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño "Jin".**_

Después de haber pasado por cosas incomodas como tocarse la mano por accidente… Se dieron cuenta de que solo sobraba un pocky lo que los puso un poco nerviosos a los dos.

-Nee~ Seto? -Dijo Mary nerviosa.

-S-si? –Dijo nervioso.

-S-sobra uno -Dijo mucho más nerviosa Mary.

-Ah? Eh? Esto…. Ammm –Dijo Seto aun más nervioso.

-…-

-…-

Se callaron por unos segundos que se hicieron una "eternidad", hasta que Seto hablo y rompió el silencio.

-¡Compartámoslo! –Grito sonrojado.

-Eh? EH?! C-compartirlo?! –Dijo Mary desviando la vista más sonrojada.

-S-si… hay que compartirlo – Dijo Seto tomando el ultimo pocky que había.

-C-omo?! –Dijo Mary volteando a ver a Seto.

-Pues yo lo tomo de la punta y tú de la otra punta y cuando se acabe paramos – Dijo Seto y pensó (No quiero parar cuando llegue ahí).

-B-bueno eso creo –Dijo Mary.

Seto tomo el pocky y puso un extremo de el en su boca y Mary hizo lo mismo mientras le temblaban los dedos al agarrarlo.

-¿L-lista? –Dijo Seto sonrojado.

-S-si eso creo – Dijo la chica de pelo blanco mucho mas sonrojada (parecía un tomate).

Seto empezó a morder el pocky lentamente, Mary hacia lo mismo aun más lento desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

-(Quiero terminar esto) –Pensó Seto, para poder hacer luego algo que él deseaba hace mucho.

-(No sé cómo lidiar con esto, no puedo) –Pensó Mary poniéndose mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y mirando a Seto hacia los ojos, hacia esos ojos que a ella le gustaban mucho cada vez que los miraba.

Cuando iban por la mitad los dos al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron, sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente, no sabían que hacer más que esperar a que acabara algo que ellos no querían, querían seguir y no podían impedirlo.

Seto avanzaba cada vez más rápido quería besarla y decirle cuanto la quería y la amaba, mientras Mary intentaba ir un poco más rápido.

Solo sobraba un pedazo "casi" pequeño que para él era cada vez mas largo, Mary fue un poco más lento no podía hablar ni decirle a Seto que parara ella en verdad quería seguir más aun mas.

Tomo las dos manos de Mary y la empujo hacia abajo quedando ella debajo de el, sobraba muy poco del pocky… Seto avanzo más rápido y la beso, le dio un dulce y tierno beso… La chica de pelo blanco y esponjoso se sorprendió y pronto correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos al igual que él, Seto se sintió feliz que casi le daba un infarto(?).

Después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, ayudo a Mary a sentare bien.

-M-mary… yo- yo….-Dijo sonrojado y pensó (Vamos Seto dilo ya o ella pensara que soy una rana sin valor para decirlo).

-S-seto…..-

-Y-yo te…. Te amo –Dijo el volviendo a darle un beso a Mary.

-…-

-…-

-Y-yo también t-te amo… Seto -Dijo Mary con una sonrisa en su cara.

Pronto ellos dos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, llegaron Kano y Kido y quedaron impresionados.

-Awww… Se ven tan lindos –Dijo Kano susurrándole a Kido en el oído.

-Si si, tráeles una cobija o si no se van a enfermar –Dijo Kido fríamente.

-Como usted diga Líder- Dijo Kano con una sonrisa.

_**Ojala les haya gustado :D, pronto subiré otro de Soul y Maka de "Soul Eater" Adios…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
